In memory of River Pheonix
by prosparkel
Summary: This story is about Chris Chambers, from Stand By Me. It's the story of him when his life is more successful before he meets his unfortunate and early death.


_**Forever**_

From the day I was born my father said I was no good, eventually his negative words affected me causing me to leave home and with that leave school. At the age of twenty I finally got a job as a waitress at a bar in downtown New York. While working as a waitress I went in and out of relationships until one day I met a certain lawyer. I did this often but there was something different about this one. His dress suit sat neatly across his well broad shoulders, the black suit doing wonders for his chocolate brown eyes and matching brown hair. His tanned skin a great contrast with his plump lips and sloped nose, he looked at me as I brought him his hot coffee and pancakes.

The windows streaked with the outside rain, I flashed a warm smile and my long brown ringlets rested innocently on my shoulders. I watched him move in his seat as I smiled, he didn't look me in the eye each time I looked in his direction. He was one of the last customers and it was a slow day so I went on break early, I pulled out a chair and sat on his table.  
>"Hey do you mind?" I said already sitting.<br>"No, ugh no not at all," he said reading the soaking newspaper in his hand.

I don't know what it was but something sparked a conversation between us, eventually my shift was over and he offered to drive me home. I accepted and sat in his black jeep; he turned on the heater and drove me to my apartment building. My apartment was in the bad part of town, surrounded by pubs and nightclubs. I saw his face crease at the sight before him, I opened the door of his car and stepped down onto the cracked sidewalk. I grabbed my jacket and turned to leave.  
>"Wait," he called.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I don't know your name,"<br>"Julie what's yours?"  
>"Chris, good to meet you."<br>"Will I see you again?" I asked, the moment it left my mouth I wanted to take it back, I sounded needy and ridiculous.  
>"Soon hopefully."<br>"How about we have dinner tomorrow at the Italian restaurant opposite my café?"  
>"Sure I'd love that, see you tomorrow."<p>

I closed the car door and walked towards the front door of the apartment building; I turned towards the car park and watched as he drove away. I exhaled loudly and walked upstairs; I unlocked my front door and entered my almost empty house. I was greeted by my German shepherd puppy; she stood on her hind legs and rested her paws on my knees. I patted her head and rubbed her snout; she ran into my bedroom and curled up to sleep. I took off my polka dot dress and pulled on my light blue pajama pants and my white singlet, I sat on my bed with ice cream and turned on the television.

My puppy Viola curled up next to my stomach and rested her head on my side, I curled up and fell asleep. I ended up drifting asleep at about 1:30 a.m. The next morning I was awoken by my alarm clock blaring in my ear. I rolled over to hit snooze but saw the three red digits on the clock, the numbers 7:30 staring at me. I threw off my blankets and ran into the shower, I stood in the hot shower quickly washing my hair then running a cake of soap all over my soaking wet body.

I rinsed my hair and dried myself with a face towel...I hadn't had a chance to do any washing; I dressed back into my tight polka dot uniform. I walked in high heels for half an hour until I reached the café; I opened the door and got a pounding from my boss. He yelled at me for being late, we were shouting as usual. Suddenly the old Italian man raised his hand and struck my check sending me face first into the table, a red hand mark stood out like a cat in a room of dogs.

I was grabbing an order when I heard the small bell above the door chime, as I turned I saw Chris enter the café with three of his work mates. I fixed my hair and walked across the room to the booth where a group of women sat, I handed them their order and avoided looking in Chris's direction so he wouldn't see the hand mark. I wasn't surprised when I was hit, it happened often whether by a drunk boyfriends, my father or my boss. I was used to it, but I didn't want Chris to see my face. I don't know why but I felt like I should hide it to protect this was an unfamiliar feeling. I walked into the kitchen to grab another order, the old Italian man glared at me.

"You stupid girl, why you no cover up that mark?"  
>"Sorry sir but I hadn't the time nor the equipment needed," I whispered.<br>"Bull shit," his American whore of a wife said as she cracked her gum.  
>Her name was Suzie and she worked their also, she had curly blonde hair and fake boobs that made anyone stare.<br>"Not bull shit, it's my face and I can do whatever I fucking like, so don't get your fake ass tits in a knot because your fat shit of a husband hit me."  
>"Don't you fucking talk to me like that you stupid little tart."<br>"Give me the fucking order already," I yelled.  
>"No, you're fired!"<br>"Good because I'm sick of the flea ridden place, and I'm sick off you and your crab riddled husband."  
>"How dare you."<br>"How do think I got this job Barbie?" I smirked.

I ripped off my apron and turned to leave when Suzie snapped at me again.  
>"The dress too please," she said with a sly smile.<br>"C'mon Suzie please, you know where I live I can't go through there almost naked."  
>"Dress please, and your shoes."<br>"There my shoes," I yelled.  
>"Shoes!"<br>"Fine. Oh and one more thing," I yelled pulling off my dress and shoes.  
>"And what's that?" she asked sarcastically in her high pitched Texan accent.<br>"Fuck you, fuck the lot of ya."

I opened the double doors that led to the kitchen in nothing but my plain white bra and shorts, I stormed bare footed out of the café and ran outside. I heard footsteps behind me; ignoring them I sat on a bench outside and began crying. Suddenly I saw a pair of black shoes beside me, I lifted my head and saw Chris standing beside me. He sat next to me on the bench and placed his hand on my back and began rubbing it. I rested my head on his shoulder and began to cry.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked.  
>"Without that job I have nothing, my parents have written me off and in a month I'll be evicted and have nowhere to house me and Viola.<br>"Viola?"  
>"My dog."<br>"What if I was able to get you a job?"  
>"Where?"<br>"At my work, as my secretary I've been meaning to get one," he smiled at me.  
>"Yeah, sure I suppose it could suffice."<br>"And so you don't have to be in that flea ridden hotel you could move in with me, I have a spare room."  
>"Yeah ok, and I'll help with rent."<br>"Awesome, lets go pack."

He said goodbye to his friends and drove me home, at home he helped me move my stuff after I got dressed into jeans and a white 'save the earth' top. I helped him move my suitcases into the back of his car and throw my furniture in the garbage. I loaded Viola into the back seat and Chris drove me to his fancy apartment, I entered the place and unpacked my clothes and kitchen utensils.

After seven months of working for Chris he and I started getting serious, one Saturday we sat down to watch a horror movie. Afterwards I snuggled down in my bed; suddenly the darkness began to get to me to the point when I ran into Chris's room. His room was almost pitched black except for the slight light coming from the slightly open ensuite door; I climbed under the covers and started to fall asleep. As I slept I felt his arm stretch across my body, I turned to face his bare chest and snuggled up beside him.

The next morning I was awoken by Chris's exclamation.  
>"Sorry did I scare you?"<br>"No, I was just startled um what are you doing?"  
>"I was scared last night, sorry."<br>"No, no Julie I wasn't looking for an apology."  
>"Then what were you looking for?"<br>"Gee I don't know, but what do you say we try something," he said kissing my neck.  
>"Oh Chris, really?" I asked hopeful.<br>"Yeah, I've watched you over the last seven months, in your tight shirts and jeans. Oh baby I struggle to control myself," he said pulling at the elasticity on my pants.  
>"Me too, seeing those loose boxers and when you come out of the shower."<p>

The conversation ended when his lips met mine and he grasped my waist pulling on top of him, I kissed him back until I was almost completely naked. He rolled me to my back and removed the last lot of clothing; it wasn't long before his pants were in the pile my clothes had made on the floor. I yelped as his length pounded into my area, I gripped his shoulders as he went in and out of me. After an hour we both met our release and collapsed breathless beside each other. I rested my head on his smooth flat chest and he rubbed my bare back.

"Oh my gosh Julie, that was so good," he said catching his breath.  
>"You were the best I ever had Chris. The best," I said kissing his chest and stroking his rip board abs.<br>I stood up and walked into the bathroom, Chris moaned as he watched me walk in front of him. I walked into his shower and began lathering my hair in shampoo; suddenly there was another person in the shower. Chris's hands reached across my body and wrapped around my waist pulling me close.  
>"Hey I have a high school reunion coming up soon, how about you say we go together," he said kissing my shoulder.<br>"Sure thing sweetie," I said kissing his lips.

After the shower I we got dressed and I turned to Chris who was pulling on his trousers.  
>"Hey Chris," I said<br>"Yes baby," he said zipping up his fly.  
>"When is your high school reunion?"<br>"Oh um in about a week," he said coming over to me and grabbing my hips and pulling me in for a kiss.  
>"Cool, what should I wear?"<br>"Something sexy and that reveals these beautiful twins," he said kissing my neck.  
>I smiled at him and we kissed again.<p>

(One week later. On a Thursday.)

It was 6:00 in the morning and we were getting ready for Chris's high school reunion trip, we drove down to Oregon. In Oregon he showed me his old childhood home, we drove past it on the way to Pine hill Inn. At the Inn we resided in our suit watching the in-house movies, as we watched the second movie we decided to go sightseeing in the morning.

That night we got prepared for bed, he removed his shirt revealing his muscles. I approached him and ran my polished nails over his abs, he shivered at my touch. He wrapped a strong arm around my waist and kissed my neck, after sucking my neck he grasped my waist firmly and lifted me into the air above his head. He threw me down on the bed; the springs gave way to my weight squeaking loudly.

He removed my green singlet and my pants, I lay down on my back and he removed what clothes he had left. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we proceeded to make love, after an hour we collapsed beside each other. Chris and I snuggled up under the duvet, I placed my head on his chest and he hugged me tightly smothering my head with his huge arms. I traced his abs with my finger until we both fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up before Chris and clothed myself, I wore my tight jeans and a tight black shirt. I turned to a sleeping Chris and bent over to kiss his forehead, he grunted in surprise and looked at me with loving blue eyes before reaching up to meet my kiss. He stood up and I handed him his trousers and he pulled them on over his boxers, he then pulled on a dark green polo shirt. We exited the hotel and drove two hours to Hells Canyon, after a full day of fun pictures and lunch we headed back to the hotel. At the hotel we had dinner and watched the sun set by the river, that night I fell asleep on his lap watching TV.

The next day at 7:00pm we were getting ready for his reunion, I dressed in a lovely red evening gown. It was silk and tight around the bust; I wore matching shoes and a black clutch purse. Chris wore a nice clean shirt with a blazer; he wore black dress pants and suede shoes. We drove towards his old school and entered the gymnasium; it was filled with noise and other people.

We started mingling and we met his old friends, Teddy, Vern and Gordie. We drank and danced into the night, and then at 12:00am something incredible happened. He took me out to the football field and we kissed under the stars by the football posts, I rested my back against the white post and wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my tippy toes to reach his lips. We held that position until we were joined by Teddy, Gordie and Vern and their dates.

"Oh gross guys cut that out," Teddy said throwing a can of alcohol that Chris caught skillfully with one hand still holding my lips in his.  
>"Sorry Teddy thought you wanted a show," he laughed joining the group on the grass.<br>"So how did you too meet?" Vern lighting a smoke.  
>"Well we ah meet in a café," Chris said putting his hand out for a cigarette.<br>"Chris," I said sharply smacking his hand away.  
>"Sorry Jewels."<br>"its ok baby," I said rubbing his thigh. "I worked at the café and he came in one day and we started talking…" I said, I told them the story, at about a quarter to one we said goodbye and we drove to the hotel.

Chris past out due to the alcohol, I curled up next to him under the sheets and we cuddled until morning. The next day we began our drive home, we stopped to have lunch with Chris's friend who were also leaving but in opposite directions. Teddy was leaving with his fiancée to go to San Francisco, Gordie was going to Washington with his wife and Vern was going to Florida to be with his pregnant partner. We at lunch and said goodbye again, this time it was for a while, we made plans to see each other again. We exchanged phone numbers and went along our way.

Back home things seemed the same, Chris and I were normal but then suddenly everything changed. I don't know whether it was the way I interoperated every conversation or what I was used to in previous relationships but whenever we talked we argued. Didn't matter what it was about but two months into dating and we got into the biggest fight I had ever been in.

It was a Sunday morning and we were having breakfast, suddenly the phone rang. We let it go to message bank and continued to enjoy our breakfast. The call went to message bank, a woman's voice rang through the apartment.  
>"Hey Chris, you never called me back, um its Catharine please call me back, and I've missed you. Gosh it's been at least a couple months, I don't forget the day. Any who, call me," the message was followed by a long beep. The beep was followed by silence; I looked at Chris who had guilt all over his face. I stood up without talking and walked to our bed room.<p>

"Baby, Julie," he said following me into the room.  
>I couldn't speak I could only grab my clothes and walk from the closet and chest of draws to my duffle bag.<br>"Julie look, nothing happened between us," he said pulling me to face him.  
>"Oh yeah then why the fuck did she say "would never forget"?"<br>"Oh darling I don't know girls messed up, I took sympathy on her ages before we were dating, you have to believe me Julie please."  
>"Fuck you Chris; you know I really thought you were different. I thought you were a smart and caring but it turns out your just the same as every other no good lying and cheating bastard I ever dated. I knew I should stay single," I said zipping up my bag and grabbing my puppy.<br>"Julie."  
>"I'll be back tomorrow to get my stuff, oh and I quit."<p>

I stormed out of the building and took a car down to New Jersey where I grew up; I arrived at my old childhood home. My mom was the only resident there since my dad died, she was the better parent and I always looked up to her for handling my dad so well. When she saw me on the doorstep she took me in her arms and brought me inside, I told her about Chris and what had happened between us. She gave me a sympathetic look and allowed me to stay.

This old house near the train tracks held tones of memories, good, bad and everyday boring shit. As I lay in my old room on my old bed I looked over at all the old toys my mother kept, I then averted my eyes to the ceiling to see the cracks in the white paint. I couldn't sleep my mind had trailed off to numerous thoughts. Some about Chris and others about my childhood, my childhood was screwed up so screwed up that one day I came home from school…

My parents were fighting again, glass was smashing and my dad was yelling so loud you could hear him all the way from my school that was almost six blocks away. I remember opening the old front door and silently walking to my room, I lay on my bed and heard what they were fighting about it was stupid shit but it was better than staying out and getting beaten up by bullies.

I never told anyone that I was smart and that I got beaten up for it, my mother was the only one who knew. My father never came to parent meetings so he never knew I had potential, but not even my mother knew of my bully problem. I would come home late after a long afternoon hiding in the sewers, my mother had her concerns just like any normal parent. I would tell her it was nothing then I would go back to my room and do homework.

Anyway, so my mother was screaming at my father about his drinking problem. This was the usual argument topic, nothing special really. But what was unusual was after they fought my father entered my room and took his anger out of me, my mother was hot on his heels screaming at him to stop hitting me. As he slapped me for the seventh time, I snapped and kneed him in the crotch; he hissed at me and smacked me with a closed fist. I grabbed my books and ran out of the house. That was the last I ever saw of my father. At sixteen I was on the streets of New Jersey alone until I could buy a train ticket into New York…

Suddenly my thoughts came together and I grabbed my bag, said goodbye to my mom and saying goodbye to Viola I took the next train to New York. I practically ran to our apartment building, I got to the lobby and I saw Chris taking out his mail, he didn't look the same he walked slower.  
>"Chris," I breathed.<br>"Julie, oh my gosh I missed you so much," he said rushing to my side and pulling me into one of his "fixes everything" hugs. I rested my head against his chest holding him tightly.  
>"What made you come back?"<br>"Well, I went to see my mother and while I was there I had a flash back of the day I bolted and I realized I don't want to be like my parents were and fight all the time until we drive our own offspring out and I also know I will never find another man like you not if I searched for a million years," I said as we walked into the elevator. Inside the elevator I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder as we went up a few floors.

After a year of being back he purposed to me under a full moon by the lake, he kissed my head and sank to one knee on the cool spring grass in central park. I said yes almost instantly, after four months of planning I had a terrific venue by the beach; a beautiful flower arrangement; gourmet food and a six tier cake; and the most amazing dress, it had a ruffled skirt and strapless top that sat perfectly on my body. After the four months passed I found myself walking towards the love of my life and I was walking in time to the wedding march.

After the end of what seemed the longest walk of my life my hands were in his and he was placing a golden band on my ring finger whilst reciting his vowels'. After I repeated his actions the five words we had both been waiting for had been spoken.  
>"You may kiss the bride."<br>After those magical words Chris placed his hand on my hair pushing it my neck and catching my lips in a tender kiss. I placed my hands on his neck to deepen our kiss, after about thirty seconds we pulled away and were met by cheers.

We walked to the limo at the opposite end of the aisle, we said goodbye to our friends and family and drove towards the airport…

A few years after our third child my dear husband Christopher Chambers was stabbed in the neck dying instantly, he went into the fast food shop to pick up dinner for us on his way home. A scuffle broke out in front of him and because of his kind nature he tried to break it up. The last time I spoke to him and told him I loved him was ten minutes before his death on the phone.

If I had known that was the last time I was to hear his voice I would've told him how I felt about him and how much I loved him and how much I'd miss him if he'd of gone. To this day I blame myself, if I had of told him to come home and cooked dinner like I usually did then he would still be alive. I am writing this from my retirement home, the story by Gordie Lachance got me thinking. I had purchased the book many years ago after Chris died and planned on writing my own memories of Chris. I never did get around to it back then, between the kids and my cancer I haven't had much time. I re-read the book story by Gordie Lachance just the other day and decided I had enough time to write down a few memories Chris and I shared It's funny that we find we have the sparest time when we have the least time left to walk the earth.

Chris used to say to me, "Julie baby slow down stop worrying and live in the moment."  
>It seems to have its most relevance now than before in my life when I should've used it, Gordie Lachance went to Chris's funeral along with Teddy and Vern. They comforted me and told me stories about Chris and them in their youth.<p>

I never had a man since, it just didn't see right, like I was cheating on him or something but besides that I didn't find myself attracted to other men of any stature, I cry about losing my darling man every night. I wake the other seniors with my cry's causing me to be isolated from them …

We all had a Chris in our lives, whether in passing or as a long time thing. He or she was their when no one else was, your Chris, like mine, was kind, friendly and loved with a stern yet gentle hand. Chris was without a doubt my soul mate and we will never be separated in fact in twelve weeks (according to my doctor) we will be together again in heaven…

The End___**of**____**a**____**new**____**beginning.**___

_**In fond memory of Christopher Chambers portrayed by the deceased River Phoenix may he rest in peace and be remembered for his good times.  
><strong>_

**-**_**A**____**fan**____**fiction**____**of**__'__Stand____By____Me__'____**created**____**by**____**Ashleigh**____**Elaine**____**Warhurst.**___


End file.
